


If Wishes Were Children

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	If Wishes Were Children

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Wishes Were Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212396) by [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb). 

这是完美的举办婚礼的日子。

天空蔚蓝，Weasley家摇摇欲坠的老宅外面的田野覆满了早春初生的绿芽。微风吹拂带来河畔野花的芬芳，散布于人群之中。微风同样传递着笑声；笑声与愉快的问候以及孩子们欢乐的呼喊。事实上，眼前的一切如此欢乐祥和，让Narcissa Malfoy开始感到一阵剧烈的头痛。

她站在土丘上，俯视Arthur Weasley称之为房子的畸形物，手紧紧抓着根粗糙的木棍撑住自己，她的脚疼，浑身无力。她从未有过这样疲劳低等的经历，而她不得不来到不列颠这个偏僻的贫民区，但现在，一切看起来都是徒劳的。

在那欢乐的人群中央，手搂着应该是最年幼的Weasley的（那可怕的头发还能属于谁？）；穿着笔挺的礼服长袍，胸襟上别着一朵白花的，正是她要找的人。她不用开动脑筋就能看出来。他穿着正式的长袍，身边的毛丫头穿着乏味但显然是白色的长裙，手捧一束雏菊，他们看起来就是一对新婚夫妇。此刻，Narcissa几乎要屈服于跪下的渴望，就在这条肮脏的路上，大声哭号。他结婚了，她来迟了。

********

“给，Harry，”Neville Longbottom快活的说，拿着两杯香槟走过来。他递过一杯，Harry微笑着接过。

“谢谢，Neville，”Harry Potter回答，他唇边的微笑并没有到达他的眼睛。消灭伏地魔的男人举起杯子，喝了一口，他警惕的扫视人群。他们现在克制着，为了婚礼，但他知道不用多久他就会发现自己被包围，女性会带着狡猾的笑容暧昧的接触他，男人会想请他喝一杯，都迫不及待的想听到Hogwarts战役的第一手信息。他不想谈论；战争已经结束几年了，他从来就不想谈论。他正是因此而回避人群，但当然今天他没法躲开。当他感觉到一只手轻轻碰碰他的衣领，他转身低头看到一双亲切的棕褐色眼睛。

“你没事？”Ginny温柔的问，带着雀斑的美丽的脸上露出担忧的神色，他感觉到一丝歉疚。她不应该担心他，尤其不是今天。他挤出一个微笑，握住她的手轻轻捏了捏。

“我很好，”他故作轻松的说，但她眯起眼睛。她太聪明了，他一点也骗不到她。“真的，Ginny，”他坚定地说。“我很好。你不应该担心我，至少今天不用。来，”他再次捏捏她的手，退后一步示意Neville。“来站到你太太身边，Nev。别人会开始奇怪新郎到底是谁。”

周围的人善意的哄笑起来。

当霍格沃茨战役被载入史册，逝者被埋葬，哀悼刚开始的时刻，Ginny来找Harry，流着眼泪不断道歉的告诉他，在他不在的时候，她全心的爱上了Neville Longbottom。一开始，Harry有一点受伤，但回想之后，他意识到他并不像应该的那样痛苦，如果他真的爱漂亮的Ginevra的话。这让他踌躇了。

Weasley家，当然，一阵混乱。Molly一直希望Harry成为她的女婿，她十分伤心。直到她真正开始了解温和勇敢的Neville，看到他和Ginny是多么般配。Ron为Harry生气，直到他最好的朋友设法说服他这对大家都好。Hermione决心要跟Ginny好好谈一谈，直到Harry把她拉到一边，坦白了一些他试图隐藏的事，甚至对他自己。

之后不久，Harry鼓起勇气开始了一段不太可能的友谊，然后是新的恋情，大家意识到他可能真的不会成为Ginny完美的未婚夫，鉴于他其实更倾向于男性。他们为他选择的伴侣感到沮丧，想要说服他分手，但他不会跟最小的Weasley结婚的事实已经不再是争论的焦点。现在，将近三年后，甚至不再是讨论的话题。Ginny和Neville结婚了，而Harry的恋情几个月前结束了。那些亲密的朋友知道他依然承受着痛苦，日夜想念着他的前男友，但他们发现真的没法安慰他。毕竟，他们都试图警告他……

“Harry。”

一个温和优美的声音在背后喊他，他转身地毯看到一双温柔的蓝眼睛，Luna Lovegood正在端详着他。她看起来有点疯狂，正如以往，穿着绣着蓝色长春花的长袍，别着大束的牡丹，一朵粉色的牡丹像帽子一样盘踞在她金色的长卷发上，但Harry真的喜欢Luna，他的表情柔和了。

“怎么，Luna？”他问。

她转身示意附近的小丘，Harry顺着看过去。站在土丘上的是个穿着褴褛旅行长袍的女人。“那不是Narcissa Malfoy吗？”

Harry瞪大眼睛，看到那与众不同的白金色头发。他只认识两个人有这样的头发，其中之一正是Draco的母亲。看到她出现陋居门外小路的中央令人意想不到，Harry一时不能动弹，但一会儿之后，她转身开始走远，微风吹拂着不能错认的头发，Harry把酒杯塞到Luna手里，奔向她。

********

“Malfoy夫人！”

Narcissa听到了喊声，以及背后奔跑的脚步声，她停了下来，叹息一声。她不可能逃走，因为她不被允许幻影移形……慢慢转身，她挺直脊梁抬起头，冷静的蓝眼睛研究着Harry Potter，后者正沿着陡峭的小路跑向她。他真的很英俊，她想，看着他靠近。他乌黑的头发在阳光下照耀下显出蓝色的色调，方正的下颚显得很坚决，黑色衣服包裹的肩膀看起来宽阔坚定。长袍前面敞着，露出他贴身马甲勾勒出的精壮的腰腹，以及穿着时髦长裤的长腿。

“Malfoy夫人！”他跑向她喊道，即使飞快的奔上小山也没让他气喘。“你来这儿干吗？”

“也很高兴见到你，Potter先生，”她矜持地说，她美丽的嘴抿得紧紧的，看着他脸上泛起红晕。

“对不起，”他飞快地说，眼镜后面的眼睛瞪大了。可爱的绿眼睛，她茫然的想，睫毛浓密乌黑。他真的几乎跟她的Draco一样美丽，即使他们俩截然相反。“只是……”他皱起眉头。“你来这儿干吗？”

她再次研究了一会儿他年轻真挚的表情，然后叹口气摇摇头。“没什么，”她低声说，再一次看着他正式的长袍，胸口的花束。“已经不重要了。”她十分惊恐的感觉到眼里开始涌上泪水，她飞快转身，当一只手抓着她手臂阻止她离开时，她吃了一惊，抽抽鼻子想要抽开手。“松开我，年轻人。”她冷酷的说。

“除非你告诉我你为什么来这儿，你为什么哭，”Potter坚定的说，他压低了声音，听起来就像低沉无力的命令。她抬头惊讶的看着他的脸。“是Draco吗？”

听到她儿子的名字这样随便被他说出来，让她再次感到一阵愤怒，这影响了她的力量。她挣脱他的手，“你在乎吗，Potter先生？我应该知道就算我儿子躺在马路中间流血到死，你也只会从他身上踩过去，你根本不在乎。”

Harry退后一步就像她刚刚给了他一巴掌，她看到他脸色发白。“那不是真的，”他低声颤抖地说。“我不能……我永远不会……”他停下就像到达了极限，她趁他克制感情的时候再次攻击。

“哦，真的，”她厌弃地说，眼里闪着锐利的光芒。“Draco告诉了我发生的事，你是怎么抛弃他走开。”但很快，她的愤怒挥发了，取而代之的是绝望。“你怎么可以？”她痛心的说。“我知道我的儿子可能……不好相处。他可能傲慢自私……”她停下深吸口气。“没人比我更了解Draco会怎样无情的对待其他人的感情。他，毕竟，是他父亲的儿子。”这一刻她看起来心都碎了，Harry只能望着她。“但是，你怎么能这么对待他，明知道他没有援助，没有钱，知道圣芒戈不会给他魔药甚至……甚至为此治疗他，因为印记……”

Harry举起手，他脸上满是困惑。“Malfoy夫人，”他认真的说。“我完全不知道你在说什么，但如果Draco出了什么事，我会竭尽全力的帮忙。请你，告诉我到底是什么……”

她瞪着他无辜的绿眼睛，看到困惑和残留的痛苦和非常真诚的关心，觉得她的愤怒就像孩子的气球慢慢的缩小了。她沉重地靠着栏杆，眼睛研究着他苍白的脸。“他没有告诉你，”她低语，声音嘶哑。“他骗我……他根本没有告诉你。”

Harry的挫败让他脸上再次发红。“他没有告诉我……什么事，到底？”

她瞪了他很久，然后回头看一眼陋居。人们已经发现Harry不在，她可以看到那个姜黄色头发的Weasley家幼子和Granger女孩正勇敢的走向他。有趣的是他妻子并没跟他们一起，她茫然的想。

“不重要了，现在，”Narcissa低声说。“已经太晚了。”

Harry的英俊的脸上露出警惕的表情。“什么太晚了？Malfoy夫人，求你……”

“Harry，出什么事了？”小Weasley喊道。“需要帮忙吗，哥们。”

Harry回头恼怒的看了一眼。“不用，没事，”他喊道。那两个人停下了飞快的脚步。“回去，以后我告诉你们。”

“你确定？”Granger女孩紧张的说，怀疑的看着Narcissa。她不认为自己能怪她；上一次她看到这个女孩，她正在她的客厅里被Narcissa的姐姐折磨。

“Hermione，我没事，去吧。”最后看了一眼他们的朋友，两个年轻人显然犹豫地转过身，向宴会走去。婚宴。Narcissa挺直背，这儿没有别的事可做了。

“我真的该走了，”她尽可能保持尊严地说。“我……还有很多路，我该回去了。”

“等等，”Potter专注地说，眼里带着恳求。“请你，要是Draco出了什么事，我需要知道。”

她再次端详他正直的面孔，在那双绿眼睛里只看到纯粹的关心。是，她肯定看得出来这个年轻人完全爱着她的儿子。“Potter先生，”她小心地问。“你和Draco是谁提出分手的？”

她看到那双眼里涌上痛苦，得到了她的答案。“他，”他轻声回答，声音紧张，但她不需要听到他的语言，已经从他脸上看到了答案。

“他告诉过你为什么吗？”她轻声问，看到他咽下口水。

“他说他厌烦了，”他僵直的回答，她看得出来这些话依然伤害着他。“他说这一切都是为了找乐子，但他不能在继续尝试教育我，他厌倦了我的——麻瓜出身。”

她重重叹口气。“愚蠢的男孩，”她嘟哝，看着Potter的肩膀摇摇头。“愚蠢，愚蠢的男孩……”

“听着，”Harry反驳，他表情阴郁。“我知道我——我的出身有限，有时候我不知道巫师应该知道的所有事，但我不觉得这是我愚蠢……”

“不是说你，Potter，”她疲倦的说，叹口气，白皙的手按着额头。“老天，真是一团糟。”

“Malfoy夫人，求你，”Potter说，放低了声音，“请告诉我到底出什么事了。”

她抬起冰蓝色的眼睛，看着他沮丧的脸，慢慢摇摇头。“太晚了，”她低声说。“你妻子不会允许的……不，Potter，太晚了。”

令她大吃一惊的，他困惑的问。“什么妻子？”

她瞪着他，跟他一样困惑。她指着他的长袍，“你的妻子，Potter。今天刚刚跟你结婚的那位。”

他飞快摇摇头。“Malfoy夫人，”他说，指着路那头。“那不是我的婚礼，我是伴郎。”

“但我……我看到Weasley姑娘，你搂着她……”她慢慢停下。

“她就像我妹妹，”他轻声解释，“我是她丈夫Neville的伴郎。她嫁给了……”

“那个Longbottom男孩，”她屏息。“我，老天……”她双手抓着栏杆。“那——你没有结婚。”

他慢慢摇摇头，就像开始要怀疑她的理智。对她来说，她觉得他有理由。此刻，她觉得心里冲突着焦虑和一丝希望。“Potter先生，”她说，压抑的感情让她的声音十分紧张。“我不指望你能——跟我去个地方？”

他皱起眉。“是跟Draco有关吗？”

“哦，是，”她艰难的喘息着说。“绝对跟Draco有关。”

他舌尖舔舔嘴唇，回头看一眼宴会，然后转身干脆的对她点点头。她松了口气，几乎跌倒。

“你可以——也许带着我幻影移形？”她尽量维持尊严的请求。“我——做不了，这样比重复我来这儿的过程更方便。”

他看着她风尘仆仆的长袍和憔悴的面容，但是没有评论。“当然，”他说，伸出手臂。她惨白的手指放心的抓紧他的臂弯。“我们去哪儿？”

“只要——带我们去Malfoy庄园门口，”她回答。“然后我带你走。”

Harry点点头，微微侧身，他们噼啪一声消失了。

********

一刻之后，他们出现在通往远处Malfoy大宅的铁门之前，Harry不得不站了一会儿安抚他的神经和胃部。即使现在，初次跟随邓布利多尝试幻影移形多年之后，这依然是他最不喜欢的旅行方式。他深吸几口气，克制着随之而来的恶心。等他感觉到眩晕消失，他伸手去为Malfoy夫人推开大门。但令他困惑的，她拉住他的手肘，拖着他离开大门，沿着环绕庄园的高墙而行。Harry微微皱眉，但没有说话，只是跟在后面。

他不知道自己为什么会愿意跟她来。他和Draco的最后一场争执依然令他心如刀割。那些针对Harry的评价不是什么新鲜事：他习惯了被称作废物，和笨蛋。但一个你以为和你相爱的人说出那些Vernon姨夫在每个周末都会反复唠叨的话，在Harry的心里深深刻下了伤痕。七个月前Draco走出他生命那一刻起，他就一直在憎恨他与想念他之间挣扎。

他反反复复的回忆他们最后两周的点点滴滴，相信他一定忘了什么，有什么事把他知道的Draco对他的爱化作灰烬，但他什么都想不到。他们是幸福的，他以为。他们没有匆忙行事，先成为朋友，战后将近一年才变成爱人。那就像是从别人的生命中偷来的时间，他们在一起的日子。他们都有各自的不堪的回忆，来自过去的礼物。Draco会用讽刺和偶尔的冷酷掩饰被虐待的童年留下的伤痕，而Harry总是会感到缺乏安全感和卑微，但他们是合适的。至少，Harry是这么想的。

然后是他去Draco在对角巷的公寓接他出去吃饭的那个晚上。他准备好了对抗他朋友们的态度，建议他们俩把关系固定下来。他们讨论过住到一起的可能性，Harry已经准备好了格里莫广场的钥匙给他。他按下门铃，手里拿着一支长茎白玫瑰和包装好的钥匙，以庆祝他们的一周年纪念，但Draco不在家。

接下来将近一周他都不在家，Harry越来越担忧的时候，他当做爱人的人才终于打开了门。但没有解释他的失踪，Draco只是冷酷的告诉他他已经找了别人，他厌倦了Harry的‘无知和完全上不了台面’，他找到了一个更适合他的人：一个‘优雅老练，跟他同等阶层’的人。Harry甚至没有争论就离开了，带着眼泪和只有Draco才能导致的心碎。从那时起，他没有再见过他。但他也忘不了他。

他的朋友们想要帮他开心起来，甚至为他安排约会，但Harry拒绝跟任何人出去。他接受了为查德理火炮队担任追球手的邀请，过去六个月一直在打魁地奇。他故意避开伦敦和它周围，拒绝一切回家的邀请，甚至周末也不回来，但他拒绝不了参加Ginny和Neville的婚礼，尤其是他一年前就答应了当伴郎。一直以来，他甚至没有听到过Draco的名字被提起，更不会去搜寻他的信息。他依然为了Draco对他的刻薄而痛苦，知道说什么最能伤害Harry。

所以，他跟着Narcissa Malfoy沿着环绕Malfoy庄园的土路走着，他在这儿干吗？好奇，也许？或者只是受虐欲？他开始认真怀疑自己跟随Draco母亲而来的动机的时候，她在一扇木门前停下，门位于石墙之间，几乎被常春藤挡住。她转动生锈的门把，肩膀用力顶着。门很重，她拼命用力，Harry一手摁住粗糙的表面，帮她推开门。他跟随她穿过敞开的门走进一片茂密的树丛，在树丛中间，是一间简陋的小木屋。当她走向木屋时，他皱起眉。

他推开垂下的枝条跟上她，困惑的看着她走上破烂的台阶。“Malfoy夫人，”他奇怪的说。“为什么你们不在主屋里？”

她停下来，手放在锈蚀的门把上，回头看着他，抿紧嘴唇。“因为，Potter先生，”她尽可能维持尊严的说。“庄园的新主人住在那儿，他希望我们不要。”

Harry皱起眉头。“我不懂，”他小声说。她打量着他，似乎在寻找他诚实的迹象。

“你真的不知道，是吗？”她沉思，然后叹口气。“Potter先生，在你去充当成千上万疯狂球迷的偶像的时候，我儿子和我被剥夺了我们的房子，我们的财产，我们的魔法，因为‘反魔法部的罪行’。我们住在这儿，”她指着歪斜的小木屋，“因为我丈夫的亲戚不希望他得到庄园的时候传出把我们踢出去。”

Harry惊奇地眨眨眼，“‘反魔法部的罪行’，”Harry重复。“哪算怎么回事？”

她嘴角露出一个苦涩的微笑。“显然，唯一阻止巫师法庭的热心的执行员在战后两年避开我们家门的原因就是担心你的不满。一旦你跟我儿子的关系结束……”她慢慢压低声音，冷静的蓝眼睛望着他的脸。

“我不是装傻，”他说，显然很困惑，“但我还是不懂。”

“我们被审判并认定犯了战争罪，Potter先生，”她疲倦的说，“我们的家和我丈夫的财富被没收，我们的魔杖也被没收并折断，而这——”她提起长袍，露出脚踝上厚重的金属环，“——被放在我们身上，他们会跟踪我们的每一个移动，如果我们的行为非常非常端正，在十年之内没有得罪任何人，他们会被取下。即使到那个时候，我们也不比哑炮强多少，只能依靠魔法部给与的一点点补助生活。”

Harry觉得他的怒火开始上扬。“这不合情理，”他阴沉地说。“你救了我的命，大家都知道。”

她疲倦地摇摇头。“没有证人替我们说话。没有人，显然，想要被看到支持那些允许黑魔王住进他们家的人。”

“你又没有选择，”Harry阴沉的说。她回答的笑容很无力。

“不重要了，”她嘟哝，转向门。

“为什么Draco不住在他公寓里？”他在她背后问。她肩膀僵硬了。“他们也没收了那儿？”

她没有转身，只是摇摇头。“我儿子跟我一起住是因为……”她停下，微微转身，“他跟我一起住是因为他不想任何人见到他。”

Harry觉得就像有一盆冰水浇到他身上，他感到透心的冰冷。“为什么？”他艰难地说。“他出什么事了？”

她似乎准备说话，但又抿紧嘴唇，打开了木屋的门。当她踏进昏暗的室内，Harry没有选择只能跟着她进去。

木屋里是一个大房间，房间一角是一个铸铁的灶台和破旧的水槽，旁边的是不相称的餐厅家具，还有个满布煤污烟迹的壁炉，火焰熊熊燃烧。即使如此，屋里仍十分寒冷，而且阴暗。破旧的木地板上几乎没有地毯，窗户也没有窗帘。一张沙发朝向壁炉，旁边的桌上放着一盏灯，壁炉边有把磨损了的扶手椅，对面墙上的门能看得出是通往卧室的。里面只有一副铜制床架和一张旧床垫。整个地方显得如此空洞贫瘠，Harry觉得心直往下沉。Draco和他妈妈住在这儿？怎么可能？为什么没有人告诉他？

Narcissa脱掉旅行斗篷，挂在门口的钉子上，绕过他。Harry可以看到她的长袍，曾经非常精美，已经褪色磨损了。他看着她绕过沙发低头俯视，沙发背挡住Harry的视线。当她跪在沙发边靠向前时，他觉得一阵紧张。

“Draco？”她低声说，Harry的心脏几乎从喉咙里跳出来。就像是在梦游，他沿着她的脚步绕过沙发。

她轻轻抚摸着一个头发近乎白色的脑袋。他看着她苗条的手指轻轻梳理纤细的发丝，记起自己也曾这么做过，这感觉就像有个拳头紧紧攥住他的心。但有什么事不对头，Draco的头发总是闪闪发亮，就像阳光被捕捉在里面，但这头发黯淡，毫无生气。靠近她背后，他越来越担忧的研究着躺在沙发上的人。

Draco盖着厚厚的毯子，一直拉到下巴，他侧躺着面对壁炉，一只瘦得可怜毫无血色的手贴着脸。Draco总是白皙苗条，但现在他看起来苍白憔悴。眼睛下面有重重的黑眼圈，看起来就像一直得不到休息病得很重，非常严重。他的皮肤蒙着细密的汗珠，看起来在浅浅的呼吸。Harry胸口有什么东西狠狠扭曲了。老天爷，他要死了吗？

“Draco，亲爱的，”Narcissa再次说，依然抚摸着他的头发。“醒醒，宝贝，你有个客人。”

Draco从喉咙里发出一点声音，像孩子似的撒娇，想从他妈妈手下挪开。

“好了，好了，”Narcissa安抚，“别那么做，来，亲爱的，醒醒。”

Harry观察着那薄薄眼皮后的动作，淡色的睫毛颤动，然后慢慢抬起，露出颜色如月光的眼睛。Draco慢慢眨眨眼，盯着他母亲的脸。她手捧着他的脸蛋。

“你醒了，”她温暖的说，Harry敢说她一定在努力保持轻快的语调。“我出门后你睡了一整天？”Draco又一次闭上眼睛，然后叹口气点点头才再次睁开。“你觉得怎么样？”

“美妙极了，”他讽刺的回答，舌头舔舔粉色的嘴唇。这种挖苦的语气让Harry稍微安心了一些；如果他还能刻薄那病得能有多严重？

Narcissa把毯子拉到他肩头，然后握住他毯子盖住的手臂。

“别大惊小怪，妈妈，”他皱着眉，有点焦躁，从她手下抽开手臂。“你在说什么……？”

然后Harry上前了，他脚下的地板咯吱作响。Draco抬起眼睛，瞪大了，脸上残存的血色迅速消失。他惊恐的望着Harry的眼睛。

“哦，你没有，”Draco的目光猛然回到他母亲脸上，几乎是惊慌的。“你没有这么做。”

“甜心，他可以帮忙，”她安慰的说，手伸向他。他躲开，紧挨着破旧的沙发靠背。

“怎么帮，母亲？”他问，声音嘶哑，充满了Harry无法定义的情感。“太晚了，你知道太晚了。”

“亲爱的，我们不知道，”他母亲飞快的说。“他可以让谁来看看你……”

“不！”Draco喊道，挥手推开她的手。“你怎么能这么做？”他几乎在抽泣，Harry觉得心绞痛起来。“你知道为什么；你知道……”

“Draco，我真的没法坐在一边看着事情发生，”她说，声音里带着沉甸甸的痛苦。“我不会什么都不做！”

“有没有人，”Harry说，提高声音好压过另外两人在几乎空荡的房间里争吵的回音。“愿意告诉我到底出了什么事？”

他的问题等到的是沉甸甸的沉默，Draco Malfoy和他母亲瞪着彼此。“告诉他，”Narcissa终于坚定的说，这不是一个请求。“你骗我说他知道，他做了选择。你替他做了选择，你没有这个权力，”Draco眼里泛起泪光，他母亲的声音软化了。“甜心，他有权力知道。告诉他。”

灰色的眼睛盯着浅蓝色的眼睛，一滴泪珠滑下苍白的面庞。“我也许永远不会原谅你，”Draco嘶声说道。Narcissa的肩膀垮下一点。

“我知道，”她低声说。“我愿意冒这个风险。”

然后他们对视着，继续用眼神交流了很久，然后Draco恼怒又无奈地叹口气，撑着自己坐起来。当Narcissa伸手想帮忙时，他只是停下来看着她，直到她最后收回手坐下。显然是挣扎着，Draco腿挪下沙发，把毯子从身上拉开。他的脚踝看上去几乎是透明的，他真瘦，那个追踪脚镣松松的挂在他脚上。他穿着灰色睡裤，当他坐直起来，疲倦的叹息一声靠着沙发，Harry皱起眉头。他的手腕和脚踝看起来那么瘦，他的脸颊也凹陷了下去，但他的腹部似乎集中了很多重量。睡裤的扣子绷得紧紧的。实际上，Harry想，当那双苍白纤细的双手抚着胸口的衣服，他敢说他看起来就像……

“怎么回事？”Harry喘息着说，退后半步。Draco手颤颤巍巍的拂开刘海，看着Harry惊奇的表情。

“恭喜，Potter，”Draco干巴巴地说，不太稳定的手指抹去脸上的泪迹，嘴角微扬露出一个仿似过去的假笑。“不是每个人都能说他们搞大了一个Malfoy的肚子。”

Harry的耳朵里有异常的血液涌动的声音，他觉得自己的脸惨白了，瞪着无可辩驳的真相。Draco Malfoy，斯莱特林的王子，Malfoy家族唯一幸存的继承人，毫无疑问的怀孕了。就是，就是怀孕了，而Harry只能瞪着。

“我不……”Harry看着Draco异常的形体，开口说。“我是说……”他抬手捂住嘴，他眼睛睁得滚圆。视线抬起看着Draco的脸，只发现灰色的眼眸同样盯着。“怎么会？”他吃力地说。

Draco的假笑更明显了。“你真的想要我当着我母亲回答？”他挑起眉毛讽刺的问。

“我……不懂，”Harry慢慢的说，缓缓摇头。

“显然，”Draco懒懒说道，做个鬼脸。“在你摔倒前先坐下来，可以吗？”

Draco指着壁炉边的椅子，Harry摇摇晃晃的走了两步倒坐在椅子上，眼睛一直没有离开Draco的脸。他们对视了很久，直到Narcissa从地上站起来，站到她儿子身后。Harry深吸口气，手紧紧攥住扶手。

“我甚至不知道有这种可能，”他无力地说，目光再次落到Draco的肚子上。

“Well，Potter，那么我们是一样的，”金发青年说，仰头靠着沙发闭上眼，就像他撑不住脑袋的重量。Narcissa手放到他瘦削的肩上捏了捏。

“Potter先生，如果我可以？”她试探地问。他终于扯开黏在Draco肚子上的目光，发现她正不安的望着他。

“是，当然，”他说，声音有些刺耳。

她紧张的绞动双手。“我恐怕整件事情都是我丈夫导致的。”

Harry深深皱眉。Lucius Malfoy一年前死在了Azkaban：他自从在霍格沃茨战役后被捕那天起就没见过Draco。“他怎么做到的？”Harry阴沉地问。

“呃，也许不算是Lucius，而是他的家族。”

Harry完全莫名的看着他，而她叹口气，转动着瘦削手指上的婚戒。“你瞧，Malfoy家一直不特别……能生养……”

Harry皱起眉，“什么，这到底是什么意思？”

Draco发出疲倦的嘲笑声，“这是说，”他干巴巴的说，抬起头。“我家族里的男性倾向于放空枪。”他嘴角微扬。“显然Potter家的没有这种问题。”Harry觉得自己脸红了。“还有件小事是Malfoy家的大部分男性都倾向于……其他男性。”

Harry瞪圆的眼睛看着Narcissa，看到她脸上渐渐泛起的红晕。“是真的，”她轻声说，Harry几乎听不见她的话。“Malfoy家的大部分男性都是，呃……”她无助的比划。

“同性恋，”Draco恼怒的插嘴。“玻璃，同志，基佬，或者走后门的。他知道那些词，母亲，他自己就是。”

“Draco，”Narcissa责备，注意到了Harry的脸更红了，“别挑衅他，他跟我回来就够好了。”

“重新考虑你的决定了，Potter？”Draco看着他说。

Harry没有回答，但这是本年度最大的低估。他根本没法考虑，几乎是恐慌得不知所措了。他似乎还是没法理解眼前的现实。Draco怀孕了，他要当……不，不，还没准备好；即使靠近它也让他觉得没法呼吸。

“正如我说的，”Narcissa继续。“当他们意识到不做点什么Malfoy的家族最后可能会消失，Lucius的一个祖先决定对未来所有的Malfoy男性施一个魔法，以确保每代至少能有一个男性继承人，即使怀孕的是个……男人。”

Harry举起手，“等等，”他紧张的说。“Malfoy的一个祖先对他的后代施了诅咒？”

“不是诅咒，确切说，”Draco听到他母亲的话大笑起来。

她提高声音。“一项——保证，让家族能传承下去。”

“现在觉得像个诅咒，”Draco阴沉地说，揉揉他鼓起的肚子。出于某些理由，这话让Harry感到受伤。

“如果这是真的，”Harry说，从Draco揉肚子的手上扯开视线。“为什么Draco不知道？”

Narcissa冷漠的看他一眼。“嗯，Potter先生，在Draco早年的生活中，我们处在战争之中。而且坦白说，他父亲和我不知道Draco倾向于男性直到……呃，最近。他隐瞒地很成功。”她恼怒的瞪着她儿子。

“但你知道我们，”Harry说，看着他，他声音尖锐。“你一直知道我们。你不觉得这是我们有必要知道的事情吗？”

“我母亲从来没想到我是‘下面的’，Potter。”Draco疲倦的笑了。“你明白她以为什么。”

“不是这样的，Draco，你知道。”他母亲立刻反驳。Draco翻翻眼睛不再说话。“这个咒语中应该有某种——‘保障’，以避免意外怀孕，但显然对你们，它失效了。”

“什么保障？”Harry问。研究着相似的母子俩。

“据家族传说，”Narcissa小心的说。“咒语只会在参与……”她咽下口水，“这活动的……其中一方真心希望能够得到一个孩子的时候起效。”

“什么？”Harry喘不过气来。

“哦，没那么复杂，Potter，”Draco厌烦的说。“根据‘传说’，”他带着正常份量的讽刺说，指着他的肚子。“这只会在其中一个他妈的希望想要个小孩的时候才会发生。我发现很难相信你把阴茎插到我屁股里面的时候会想着能生个儿子，我猜是出了什么问题。”

“Draco，没必要这么粗鲁，”Narcissa责备。

“哦，他妈的耶稣基督，母亲，”Draco开口，脸上带着一丝晕红。“也没必要这么矜持。Potter知道我们俩谁是上面的，他在那儿，记得吗？我不会……”

但无论他想说或是不想说什么，都没有机会说出来了，因为他突然僵硬了，眼睛睁得非常大，抚摸肚子的手握成拳头。手指痛苦的攥住睡裤的边缘，他大声喘息着。

“Draco？”Narcissa从沙发后面靠向前，手放到他肩上。“Draco，怎么了？”

Draco只是摇摇头，长长的刘海落到眼前，他痛苦张嘴，但却没发出任何声音。他开始颤抖，显然在承受着疼痛，Harry慢慢站起来。

“怎么回事？”他问，眼睛盯着Draco。“他到底怎么了？”

“Draco，”他母亲更加坚持地追问。“Draco，求你，宝贝，告诉我们你怎么了？”

但再一次，Draco只是摇摇头，他的头发在闭得紧紧的眼前晃动。他咬着嘴唇，慢慢躺下，腿蜷缩起来护住肚子。Harry穿过房间跪在他身边，伸手轻轻握住Draco纤细的手腕。

“Draco，”他轻声说，脸贴近金发青年的脸。“Draco，告诉我你怎么了。”他伸出另一只手，克制不住的，拂开Draco眼前的刘海。它们慢慢睁开了，发现Harry就在几英寸外，关心的看着他。“告诉我，”Harry重复，“求你。”

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“疼，”他嘶声说。

“什么疼？”

他从Harry手里抽出手，然后抓住他的手放到鼓起的肚子上按在那儿。这举动让Harry愣了一会儿，但几乎立刻意识到Draco为什么这么做，他碰触它的焦虑被忘记了。丝质睡裤下面的肚子硬得像石头。他紧张的看着Narcissa。

“应该这么硬吗？”他问，她皱起眉毛。从沙发后面靠过来伸出手，放到Harry手旁边。过了一会儿，她看着她儿子沮丧的表情。

“多久了，Draco？”她轻声问。显然她想要显得镇静，但Harry能看出她眼里的恐惧。

Draco艰难地咽下口水。“从——早上……”他低声回答。“但这次——最疼。”

“多长一次？”

他闭上眼，拱起背，迫使他的肚子贴紧他们的手。Harry感觉到什么在他手下移动时忍不住惊叹一声。

“那是什么？”他问，同样瞪大了眼睛。Draco睁开眼，他眼里带着某种Harry从未见过的情绪，一种悲哀的屈服，看着令人心碎。

“嗯，如果传说……证明是真的，”他喘息着回答，声音无力。“那是你儿子。”

Harry一动也不能动，他的手依然放在Draco肚子上，再次感觉到了那移动，慢慢的从左到右。他瞪着曾经是他爱人一年之久的男人，觉得自己快要哭了。他的儿子？哦，上帝……

“Draco，”Narcissa再次说，更加焦躁，“多久一次？”

Draco抬头疲倦的看着他母亲，“重要吗？”

“当然重要！”她喊道。“告诉我！”

突然，他的身体不再僵直，他依偎着沙发，深吸口气然后慢慢呼出。“我不知道，”他最后说。“十……也许十五分钟。”他再次闭上眼深深吸气，但没有推开Harry放在他肚子上的手。这点小小的纵容让Harry感到可悲的感激。他无数次地以为自己再也不能碰触Draco。

“哦，Draco，”他母亲说，靠向他，手抚摸着他的脸。“为什么我出门前你不告诉我？”

Draco闭上眼叹口气。“有关系吗？”

“这是什么意思？”Harry急躁的问。“他过几分钟就疼一次是怎么回事？”

Narcissa严厉的看着他。“他怀孕九个月了，Potter先生，他足月了。即使你也应该明白这是什么意思。”

Harry飞快的眨眨眼，“他要生了？”他喘息着说。“但是，我们不是应该——带他去圣芒戈吗？”

Narcissa痛苦的看着他。“你没有听我刚才说的吗？他们不会治疗他，他们根本不会见他。”

Harry站起身，低头看着Draco瘦弱的母亲。“这是什么意思，他们不会治疗他？”

“他们不会医治任何带有黑魔印记的人，”她说，骄傲的抬起头，但嘴唇在颤抖。“这是新的法律，我们不能接受任何性质的医疗服务。”

Harry低头看着DRaco憔悴的脸，然后看着他母亲。“这太过分了，”他抗议。“是谁提出的？”

“巫师法庭，”Narcissa叹口气，靠着沙发。“就是那些夺走我们的家和我们的财富，把我们逼到这儿的人。”她示意破旧的小房间。“当你和Draco在一起，他们不敢碰我们，但现在……”她耸耸肩。“他们不会宣判我们死刑，但也不会避免。”

“死？”Harry皱着眉，脸上失去血色。“你是指什么？”

Narcissa似乎在他眼前萎缩了。“Potter先生，男性怀孕——虽然在我们的世界不是没有，但也十分稀少。孕期的这几个月应该有——魔药，治疗，等等其他事情以确保孩子顺利降生，但是……”

“谁也没看过他？”Harry无力的问，Narcissa悲哀的看了他很久，然后慢慢摇摇头。

“没人治疗他，我试过……”

“你告诉过他们这孩子是谁的吗？”

“没有。”

她没有回答，但Draco说话了。当Harry低下头，他发现灰色的眼睛盯着他。

“没有，因为我不让她说。”

“看在上帝份上，Draco。”Harry固执的说。“如果在重要的时候不用上你的名声，那出名有什么意义呢？”

Draco只是摇摇头。“不是我的名声，Potter，”他轻声说。Harry瞪着他很久，明白他的意思同时也感到恼怒，然后转回Narcissa。

“如果没人帮忙他会怎么样？”

Narcissa的蓝眼睛里充满泪水。“他就不可能生下孩子，”她痛苦的说。“他会死，他们都会死。”

Harry的眼睛瞪大了，鼻翼翳张，他来回看着母亲和儿子，身体僵直。“狗屁，”他最后说。

他弯下腰，手插入Draco身下，毫不费力的抱起他苗条的身体靠在自己胸口。“拿毯子来盖好他，”他命令Narcissa。

“Potter，”Draco无力的说，“你在干吗？”

“带你去看医生，”Harry简单的回答，Narcissa匆匆去拿毯子，然后回来搭在他身上。

“你不能，”Draco争辩，开始无力的挣扎，Harry只是把他抱得更紧。

“见鬼的我才不能，”他反驳，然后看着Narcissa的脸，自从在陋居外见到她后，她第一次露出希望的表情。“请帮我把魔杖从袖子里拿出来。”

“Potter，”Draco反对，依然在挣扎，“你不能，他们会知道！”

Harry，转身好让Narcissa够到他的魔杖，低头看着Draco的脸。“什么？”

“他们会知道！要是你像这样抱我去圣芒戈，他们会知道！”

“谁会知道什么？你在说什么话？”

“每个人，”Draco回答，眼里带着恐惧。“每个人，Harry。要是你抱我去那儿，他们都会知道孩子是你的！”

Harry皱起眉，微微摇头，“这有什么区别？”

“Harry，”Draco抓住他的长袍前襟。“要是你带我去圣芒戈，命令他们治疗我，每个人都会知道孩子是你的。想想有什么后果，想一分钟。每个人都会知道你搞大了一个男人的肚子，一个前食死徒，一个该死的Malfoy，老天爷，你不想要这后果。它会毁了你！”

他的声音低落了，只在空荡的小房间里留下一丝回响。Harry盯着他憔悴的脸，自己也脸色惨白。

“哦，Draco，”Narcissa叹口气，手抚摸着他的肩膀。Harry艰难的咽下口水。

“你知道，”他屏息说。“你知道。所以你赶我走，是吗？所以你说一切结束了。你知道。”Draco甚至没有假装他不懂Harry说得是什么，只是坚决的盯着他。Harry慢慢摇摇头，“你这个傻瓜，”他低声说，“唯一能毁了我的就是你出了事。我根本不关心别人；从来没有。”

“你应该，”Draco无力的说。“你不该浪费它……”

“别对我说这种话，”Harry顽固的打断他。“你不许说。你对我更重要……”Harry哽咽了，喉咙发紧，下颚开始颤抖。Draco，看到了他的沮丧，从喉咙里发出一点声音，脸贴向Harry的脖子。“再也别对我说这种话，”Harry最后说道，双手紧紧抱住Draco瘦弱的身体。

“对不起，”他低声说，手抓紧Harry的衣领。“我只是以为……”

“闭嘴，”Harry粗鲁的说，飞快眨眨眼。他伸手去那魔杖，同时抱着Draco这不是件容易的事。当拿好魔杖，他指着一侧坚定地说“呼神护卫！”魔杖尖端涌出白色的气体，融合成高雅的雄鹿的模样，优雅的落在他面前，聪明的眼睛望着他。“去告诉Kingsley Shacklebolt尽快到圣芒戈急救室见我，再告诉他至少带两个傲罗一起来。”动物庄严的点点头，然后转身穿墙消失了。依然握着魔杖，他看着Narcissa吃惊的脸。“抓住我胳膊，”他以不容置疑的声调简单命令，她立刻紧紧抓牢。他在Draco耳边轻声说，“抱紧了，”感觉到Draco的手抓紧他的长跑，然后他一步踏入虚空。

********  
Harry坐在圣芒戈等待室不舒服的椅子上，双手紧握，手肘压在腿上。他盯着地板，右膝紧张地抖动着。

当他们到达圣芒戈，一切正如Narcissa和Draco所害怕的，值班的治疗师顽固地遵守新条例：前食死徒不许得到医疗援助，而Draco左臂上依然可见的黑魔印记说明他正是前食死徒。

紧紧抱着又在经历痉挛的Draco，Harry没有心情协商。他用魔杖指着女人惊恐的蓝色眼睛，告诉她去找上级，立刻。当一个年长的巫师出现，开始重复同样的废话时，Harry控制不住自己的脾气。

“那他怀的孩子呢？”他吼道，不管有没有人听到，“它也被宣判死刑了吗？”

“对不起，Potter先生，”男人说，他看起来真的相当遗憾。“它不是第一个因为印记而受害的无辜者。”

Harry瞪着他，悬挂在天花板四角的金色灯泡同时轰然炸裂，还在燃烧的蜡烛四散到房间里。人们尖叫着寻求掩蔽。Harry站在这一片混乱的中央，就像愤怒之神，他一动不动，眉头紧皱，眼里燃烧着绿色的火焰。他瞪着惊骇的治疗师。

“不要，”他说，声音低沉威吓，“跟我提为了黑魔印记受苦的无辜者。这个男人是我的爱人，你要帮他，现在。”Harry停顿一下，挑起一条眉毛，完全不理会那些因他的宣告而导致的震惊喘息。“当然，”他说，声音非常非常低。“除非你想要为我孩子的死亡负责。”

Kingsley Shacklebolt和另外两个傲罗的到来落实这项决定，虽然幻影移形声音还没停歇的时候治疗师就已经在点头了。

然后他们接受了Draco，他已经疼得昏了过去，当Harry把他放在漂浮的担架上，护士挥动魔杖指挥担架穿过几道门，Harry想要跟上。

负责的治疗师站在他面前，挡住了他的路，显然恐惧着。“对不起，Potter先生，”他紧张的说但坚持不动。“这是一项精细的过程，你的存在一定会影响我。你只能等在这儿。”

Narcissa抓着他的袖子。“求你，”她恳求他，Harry的下巴抽动一下。“Harry，求你。”是她用了他的名字才终于让他清醒，他让到一边。当医生走过他身边，Harry不太温柔的抓住他的手臂。

“救他，他们俩，”他平板的说，鼻翼翳张。他停顿一下。“求你。”男人看着他的眼睛很久，看到了绿色眼睛里的恐惧，简单点点头跟着担架走进手术室。

而现在，四个小时之后，Harry坐在硌人的木椅上，眼睛盯着地板但思绪在一百万英里之外。他的守护神找到Kingsley的时候，他正在Ginny的接待会上，很多客人都认了出来。Ron和Hermione是第一个到圣芒戈的，然后是Arthur和Molly。他仓促简短的跟他们解释了发生的事。他们都很吃惊的发现Harry出现在圣芒戈的真正原因，同时也显示了他们对他的爱护，都展现了他们的担忧和支持。Molly和Arthur逗留了一会儿然后返回陋居，但Ron和Hermione静静的坐在他两边。Narcissa在他们对面坐下，眼睛盯着病房大门，双手担忧的绞着长袍。Harry看着她，看到她的孤独无助，转向Hermione。

“Hermione，”他轻声说，她转头看着他，棕色的眼睛睁得大大的。“我知道你没有理由照顾她，但你能去看看Draco的母亲需要什么吗？”Hermione瞟了一眼Narcissa，然后对Harry点点头。

“当然，Harry，”她轻轻碰碰他胳膊，然后站起来穿过房间，依然穿着美丽的淡紫色伴娘长裙。她有点犹豫的停在金发妇人面前，轻轻对她说了些什么，当Narcissa摇摇头，她指着她身边的椅子，问她想不想有人陪伴。Narcissa盯着她很久，然后点点头，显然在庆幸不用独自守候。

Ron靠过来搭着Harry的肩膀。“没事的，哥们，”他轻声说。“你会看到的。”

Harry叹口气，垂头捂着脸。“是我的错，Ron，”他轻声说，说出了过去四个小时像酸液一样腐蚀着他神经的念头。Ron按按他的肩膀。

“我相信不是只有你一个，”Ron安慰。

“你不懂，”Harry叹口气，他知道Ron不懂。可能每一个遭遇配偶难产的准爸爸都会这么说：“是我的错。”但对于Harry，他知道这就是实实在在的真相。

他从Malfoy夫人提到魔法所谓的‘安全防护’的那一刻起就知道了。她的话一次又一次的回响在他脑海里。

“……咒语只会在参与这活动的其中一方真心希望能够得到一个孩子的时候起效。”他可以听到这些话，就像她还在大声重复。当他告诉Ron这是他的错的时候，他是相当字面意义上的。他可以告诉他们Draco正在努力生育的孩子被怀上的时间和地点，因为是他希望它出现的。

他们在威尼斯。战争过去了两年，这次旅行是Harry为他们俩准备的惊喜。他们去年秋天起开始在一起，让许多人大吃一惊，Harry渴望能有机会独占Draco，远离那些跟随他一举一动的刺探目光。于是，他们到了威尼斯，住在主河道边一座曾经是古老宫殿的麻瓜旅馆里。整整两个星期，他们只是一对相爱的年轻人。他们受到的注意不比任何同性恋情侣多，同时享受着麻瓜游客供给的匿名生活。他们在这个古城逗留的最后一天，Harry贿赂他们的贡多拉船夫把船停到两栋古老房子之间的隐蔽的狭窄水道之后离开了。然后他轻轻推着Draco躺在精美小船柔软的地毯上。

他们懒洋洋亲吻抚慰了很长时间，衣服慢慢被脱去，烟火在他们头上炸开，把天空染成蓝色和绿色，然后是红色和金色。Draco光滑白皙的皮肤映射出每一种焰火的颜色，当Harry的两根手指熟练温柔地进入Draco身体紧致的热度中，金色的头发摇动闪烁着焰火的光芒，但他灰色大眼睛里的热情却只反映着他对Harry的爱。当Harry起身压在他光洁完美的身体上，慢慢进入那像丝绒一样紧紧包围他的热度，他觉得就像有生以来第一次到了家。他开始缓慢的移动，确定的深深的移动他强壮的臀部，摇动了窄窄的小船。他听到Draco在他耳边呻吟喘息，感觉到他的手指抓紧自己的脊背。

“我爱你，”Draco喘息着说。

“我也爱你，”他回答，胸口胀痛。

他记得每一个细节，这一幕在他的脑海里回荡了几个月。在当时，当他加快了抽插的节奏以回应Draco喘息的恳求，他感觉到他的高潮就要来到，Harry心中的那个孤儿疯狂的希望能有机会和他怀里这个美丽的生物孕育孩子，这样他们就能让他们之间激荡的魔法化作具体的形象。当Draco在他身下剧烈颤抖，当Harry感觉到他高潮的灼热证据在他们汗湿的身体间弥漫开，当他也迷失在Draco的身体中，他感觉到了一种模糊的失落的忧伤。

他根本不知道他错了。

所以现在他坐着，手捂着脸，手指抓着头发，担心他无心的愿望可能导致的结果。如果他们俩出了什么事，他知道他永远不会原谅自己。

Ron按摩着他的肩膀，想要找点话来安慰他，治疗室的门几乎无声的打开了。

“Potter先生？”

Harry猛然抬起头，盯着之前进门时遭遇到的女治疗师。他没有意识到自己站了起来，直到他低头看着她。她示意那扇门，但拒绝看他的眼睛，这让Harry的心一直往下沉。他看到Narcissa也站了起来，绞着双手。他一边上前一边去拉她的手臂。

“不，对不起，”小护士坚决的说，第一次抬起眼睛。“只有配偶……”

“我不……”Harry开口，但Narcissa抓住他的胳膊，紧紧捏了一下。

“是，你是，”她激烈的低声说，他转头看她。“你是，现在去吧。只要记得我……”她瞥了一眼Hermione和Ron，正站在她身后。“我们也在等，好吗？”

他急促的点点头，然后走进大门。当门在他们背后关上，他转向护士。“他没事？”

“我会让负责的治疗师跟你讨论具体情况，”她不明确地说，带着他穿过长长的走道，每走一步，他的心都往下沉一分。当他们到达走道末端的门口，她拉开门退到一边。

里面只有一张床，铺着雪白的床单。当Harry看到Draco躺在那儿，脸色雪白一动不动，盖得严严的被子下平坦的腹部，Harry的呼吸梗在了喉咙里。Draco的手放在被子外面，白金色的头发被拂到了脑后，他让Harry想起来Dudley读的童话书中的睡美人公主，只能被真爱的吻唤醒。只是这里，是美丽脆弱的王子。他往前一步，但左边的什么东西吸引了他的视线，他转过身。

负责的治疗师站在一个年轻女人身边，显然是个护理人员，她怀里抱着一个裹得紧紧的襁褓。男人正在往夹纸板上写着什么，但看到Harry时，他抬起头来，露出一个疲倦的微笑。

是这个微笑终于做到了。Harry的腿开始颤抖，他伸手想抓住什么，但只碰到空气，直到小个男人的手抓住他的手。

“呼吸，孩子，”他意外温和的说，对于一个几小时前还不肯帮忙的人。“没事了，他们都很好。”Harry听到耳朵里嗡嗡直响，他的视线开始模糊。“给他拿把椅子，Milderd，免得我们又收进一个病人。”他的声音似乎是从很远的地方传来的。

一把椅子出现在他背后，他被推着坐下，立刻俯下身开始大口呼吸。他感觉到一只手放到他脖子后面，轻轻按摩着他甚至没注意的紧绷的肌肉。过了几分钟，他才能抬起头，依然觉得房间在旋转，看着治疗师带着微弱笑意的眼睛。“好了，那么？”男人问，Harry点点头。

“对不起，”他短促的说。

治疗师只是微笑了。“没问题，”他亲切的回答。“你不是第一个发现自己快要晕倒的父亲。确实可能太兴奋了一点。”

“一点，”Harry无力的同意。

“准备好见你儿子了吗？”

Harry抬头看着他，艰难的咽下口水，他没法挤出什么话来回答，只能紧张的点点头。抱着襁褓的年轻女人走上前来，站到他右边。

“手臂弯起来，像这样，”她温和的说，给他看她自己是怎么抬着胳膊的。“记住扶着他的头。”

Harry学着做了，然后襁褓被放到他臂弯里，那么小，那么轻，他担忧地低头看着蓝色的襁褓里。令他完全敬畏的，他看到了一个小西柚大小的脑袋，粉红色的小脸蛋和尖尖的小鼻子小下巴。完美的嘴唇仿佛生气似的嘟着，头顶上有一层深黑色的头发以及和他自己一模一样的眉毛。他感觉到小小的身体在柔软的毯子里扭动，他敬畏的把他的儿子抱紧。

“我的上帝，”他屏息说。“他真小。”他的手从没显得这么大，或者这么笨拙。

“只是看起来，”治疗师喜爱地说。“一切都考虑到了，他完全正常：6磅五盎司，十八英寸长，十个手指头脚趾头都在，其他器官也齐全。恭喜你，年轻人。这男孩是个战士。”

Harry盯着小小的脸蛋，不得不飞快眨眼驱散安心的泪水。他抬头看到两个人都带着温暖的表情看着他。“Draco呢？”他问，看着床。“他……”

“他会好起来的，”男人安慰他。“我不会骗你；事情确实一度危险过。我们圣芒戈很少实施剖腹产，但最后控制住了出血，治愈了伤口。他头几周绝对需要当心，慢慢来，但一个月之内他应该就会好起来。”

Harry自从几个小时前走进那间破旧房间以来第一次真正的呼吸了一次。“谢谢你，”他对治疗师说。“为了一切。我很抱歉之前……”

“没必要道歉，孩子，”他温和的说。“我不喜欢新法令，即使总是不得不遵守。”他瞥了一眼Draco安静的躯体，然后再次看着Harry的眼睛。“也许你能运用一些你的影响力来废除它们。”

“我绝对会努力。”Harry坚定的回答，治疗师拍拍他的肩膀。

“好孩子，”他准备离开，Harry再次开口。

“请你去告诉他母亲和我朋友一切都好，行吗？他们很担心……”

“没问题，”他停下走向门口的脚步，再次看了一眼Harry怀里的婴儿。“他是个很漂亮的小男孩，Potter先生。”

Harry低头看着小脸蛋儿，允许自己露出一个微笑。“他看起来跟他父亲一样，”他充满希望的说，看着小嘴噘起。

“是的，”治疗师同意。“他们都是。”他拍拍Harry的肩，示意护士跟上，然后他们离开了房间。

********

几个小时过去了，Harry猜想太阳一定已经下山了，因为连Draco房间里咒语显出来的窗户也黑了。只在角落里有一盏黯淡的灯还亮着，这也是房间里唯一的光源，床边的灯已经熄灭好让孩子和父亲不会被打扰。

Harry把一把硌人的木椅变成了带软垫的扶手椅，现在舒舒服服的坐在“小Potter”睡着的摇篮和生育他的沉睡的男人之间。紧急生产后的几个小时里，Draco几乎一动不动，但他确实动过。每一次抽搐或是嘟哝都带给Harry一点希望，因为即使治疗师每次来检查他生命体征时都告诉他说一切正常，Harry依然不能确信，除非灰色的眼睛再度睁开，Draco能再一次对他露出坏笑。

Narcissa Malfoy被允许探视；她泪眼朦胧的看着婴儿，抓着昏迷的儿子的手，一次又一次的全心全意的感谢Harry，让Harry有点不安。他一直想否认，直到她抓着他的手看着他的眼睛。

“你救了我儿子的命，Potter先生，”她坚决地说，泪水滑过她苍白的面庞。“别以为我会忘记。”

Ron和Hermione也逗留了一下，敬畏的望着婴儿。

“哦，Harry，”Hermione叹息，眼里含着泪水。“他看起来就像你。”

“他看起来像个花园小地精，”Ron干巴巴地说，研究皱在一起的小脸，忍受了Hermione重重拍打他的手臂。Harry几个月来第一次真心实意的大笑起来，这感觉很好。

孩子只哭过一次；微弱的尖细的声音，亲切的护士几乎立刻拿着奶瓶出现在他身边。抱着他儿子给他喂牛奶成为了一种沉默的享受。然后是换尿布，在护士的辅助之下，是不那么享受的事。但医生向他保证这种味道‘是，这是完全正常的’。Harry希望随着时间他能更加习惯，因为他真的没法相信Draco会插手这种事。单单想象就能让他微笑起来。他决定他要参与照顾他儿子，只希望能说服Draco也同意。

几个小时过去了，现在他开始打盹，长腿交叠，下巴垂到胸口。他早就解下了外套领带和马甲，都扔在地上。现在只穿着黑色长裤和皱巴巴的白衬衫，领口的纽扣解开了两颗，袖子挽到手肘。他在椅子上动了动，但一听到Draco的叹息就猛然睁开眼。

推开椅子，Harry焦急的靠向前，Draco的长腿在白色的被子下面动了动，他的手抽动一下，抬起来放到腹部。Harry屏息看着优雅的双手滑过平坦的腹部，当它们伴随一声喊叫抓住被子，他立刻伸手握住纤细的手腕。Draco的眼睛睁开了，他转头，Harry靠向前。

“没事，”他轻声说，拇指抚摸着跳动的脉搏就像安抚一只受困的小鸟。“他没事。”

Draco咽下口水，房间里的光一刹那间似乎全部聚集在他银灰色的眼睛里。“他？”他声音嘶哑。

“你说会是个男孩，”Harry回答，嘴角微微扬起。

Draco的目光立刻，几乎绝望地，扫视房间直到看到Harry椅子旁的摇篮。“我想看他，”他低声说。“我需要看到他。”

“当然，”Harry站起来靠向Draco，他张大眼睛疑问的看着他。“来，你的手勾住我脖子，我帮你坐起来。治疗师说你会有些酸痛，但应该没关系。”Draco只是瞪着。“你想抱他，对吗？你躺着就没法抱。”

这做到了，Draco伸手搂住Harry的脖子，Harry温柔的伸手托住他的背，抱起他靠着枕头。抱着这苗条的身体，他觉得自己的心快要飞起来了。但不能确定会得到什么反应，他克制住了拥抱Draco的冲动，退后一步。他低头看着苍白的脸和白金色的头发，看到他畏缩一下。

“很疼吗？”

Draco抬眼望着他的眼睛，离他自己的那么近，轻轻摇摇头。“不，”他低声说。“不，请你，只要……”他的目光渴望的投向摇篮。Harry明白了，他转身轻轻抱起裹得严严实实的婴儿，一手托住他的脑袋，另一支手撑着着他的屁股。

“来，手这样弯过来。”他照护士几个小时前教他的方法示意，Draco照办了，当Harry把孩子递到他怀里时忍不住紧张的咽下口水。Draco饥渴的盯着他小小的脸蛋，当孩子扭动时惊叹一声。一只小手从襁褓里挣出来，小小的手指一张一握仿佛要拿什么东西。

“哦，我的上帝，”他颤抖的低声说。碰碰小手。当小小手指握住他的食指抓紧时，他低声惊呼起来。他抬眼看着Harry的眼睛，银色的眼睛泪光闪烁。“哦，我的上帝，”他再次说，下唇颤抖。Harry小心在床边坐下，金发青年的目光重新回到怀里的婴儿身上。“他真小。”

“我听专家说他……治疗师怎么说的？哦，对，他‘他完全正常：6磅五盎司，十八英寸长，十个手指头脚趾头都在，其他器官也齐全’。”Harry伸出食指，轻轻抚摸孩子柔软的脸蛋，他的小脑袋侧向这抚摸，小嘴像小鸟一样张开。Harry露出一丝笑意。“我想他又饿了。”

床边的魔咒保温器里有几个奶瓶，他靠过去拿起一个，然后递给Draco。他眨眨眼，不太确定的看着Harry。“很容易，”Harry温柔地说。“放到他嘴里就行，他知道怎么做。”

Draco轻轻从孩子手里抽出手指，接过奶瓶用奶嘴轻轻碰碰小小的嘴唇，婴儿立刻热心的咬住，小脸一缩一缩地大声吸吮。Draco睁大眼睛，Harry轻轻嗤笑起来。“我想这孩子饭量很大，”他温柔的说，再次用指尖碰碰小脸蛋。他们观察着婴儿吃了一会儿，然后Harry抬眼看着Draco的脸。他的表情充满温柔，让Harry喉咙发紧。

“所以，”他有点生硬地说，“你怎么想？”

Draco微微摇摇头。“我想他太惊人了，”他屏息说。“我简直不能相信是我生的。”

“他是的，”Harry同意，停顿了一秒。“我想他跟你一模一样。”

Draco微微皱起眉，摇摇头研究着小脸。“我正要说我觉得他跟你一样。他有你的头发，你的眉毛……”灰色的眼眸看着绿色的。“我打赌他的眼睛也是绿色的。”他英俊的脸上浮现一阵阴霾。“我恐怕你没法否认他了。”

Harry皱起眉头。“为什么我想要否认他？”他轻声说。“急症室里每个人都听到我宣布他是我的。”

Draco睁大眼睛。“是真的？”Harry点点头。“我不确定，”金发青年沉思着说，声音变得很低。“我已经不太清醒了……我以为也许是我想象的……”

“不是的，”Harry坚定的说。Draco的目光落回孩子身上，但Harry已经看到了他眼里飞快掠过的痛苦。“Draco，看着我，”他静静的要求，但语气里有不容错辨的命令，Draco抬起了头。他看起来那么痛苦，让Harry心口发紧。“怎么了？你不想别人知道他是我的？”想到Draco不想承认谁是他儿子的父亲让Harry心脏抽痛。

Draco皱起眉。“不，Harry，完全不是。我以为……”他声音颤抖一下，低头看着他们的孩子。“我害怕你会——觉得丢脸……”

“丢脸？”Harry皱眉。“为什么你这么想？”

Draco再次抬头看他，表情有点儿恼怒。“得了，Potter，承认吧。即使是你，让个男人给你生孩子也算是不‘正常’了。”

“从什么时候起我的生活曾经‘正常’过？”Harry讽刺的问。

“Potter，”Draco叹息一声，开口想要说话。

“不，真的，”Harry插嘴，绿色的眼睛十分镇定。“我十五个月大的时候，一个疯子杀死了我的父母还想杀死我。他失败了，但成功地把他的一片扭曲的灵魂种到我体内，让我整整十六年得以前排欣赏‘疯子表演’。我可以跟蛇说话，我跟龙战斗过，见鬼的，我甚至骑过一头龙，我看着那个疯子重建他类蛇的荣耀，我死了又复活，相当干脆利落地。就我所知，之前只有一个人实现过，而他的家谱彻底击败了我的。字面意义上的。”他思索的停顿一下。“哦，对，”他继续，“我还吹涨过我的阿姨。”他随便耸耸肩。“所以，有个怀孕的男朋友对我来说简直跟上班一样正常。”

Draco翻翻眼睛，但Harry敢肯定看到他的嘴唇动了动。“真有趣，Potter。但这不是个玩笑，你知道……”

“Draco，”Harry专注的说，盯着灰色的眼睛不让他挪开。“我知道这不是个玩笑。”他们对视了很久。“他不是个玩笑。”

Draco咽下口水舔舔嘴唇。“你——想要他吗？”

Harry觉得就像有人攥住了他的心，用力地。他吞咽一下才能回答。“超出生命中的任何事。”Draco的目光落到婴儿身上，但Harry看到了他眼里闪过的绝望，他皱起眉。“Draco……”他飞快说。

“不，没关系，”Draco嘟哝，但听起来十分痛苦。“这样对他更好。我真的不能……给他什么……”Harry看到他眼里涌上泪水，沾湿了他的睫毛。他皱起眉。

“你误解了，”他立刻说，伸手覆住环抱着孩子小小身体的手。“我不止想要他……”他捏捏冰凉的手。“我想要你们俩。”

Draco抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛不敢相信他刚刚听到的话。他的刘海盖住了一只眼睛，Harry伸手轻轻给他拂开。“你怎么会，在我对你说了那些话之后？”

Harry研究着苍白的脸颊。“你是认真的吗，你说的那些？”过往残酷的记忆主宰了一分钟的沉默。终于，Draco悲哀的摇摇头。“那么你为什么说？”

Draco闭上眼，再次绝望的摇头。“我害怕，”他低声说。“害怕你以为……”他声音停住了。

“害怕我以为——什么？”Harry追问。

“以为我是个变态，或者我这么做是为了缠住你。”他再次摇摇头叹口气。“我不知道我在想什么，真的，除了我害怕你会抢走他……”他停下咬着嘴唇。“你可以的，你知道。法律上，我没有任何权利，没有一丝机会。”

Harry瞪着他。“Draco，我小时候没有我的父母，”他平板地说。“我永远不会让我的孩子失去他的父母。”

他们对视了很久很久，Draco看着他的眼睛仿佛在探索Harry说的是不是真心话。最后，他紧张的肩膀开始放松，他护着怀里的孩子，往前靠直到额头靠着Harry的肩膀。这一刻，Harry终于放心了，紧张慢慢消散，他伸手搂着Draco的脖子，手指轻轻抚摸着他后颈上柔软的碎发。

“我爱你，你这个多愁善感的傻瓜，”Draco低声说。“很爱你。”Harry紧紧闭眼忍住泪水。

“我也爱你，”Harry嘶声嘟哝，然后在失去勇气之前退后了一点点。有一部份的他希望算了，但另一部份，高贵的那一部分，知道他不能。“但是，有件事我应该告诉你……”

Draco泛着泪光的眼里闪过一丝警惕。“什么？”

Harry低头看着孩子，依然在平静的吮吸着奶瓶。他摸着他的小脑袋，惊讶于他柔软的头发，比起来他的手显得多么大。“这是我的错，”他轻声说。

“什么？”

他抬眼看着Draco的眼睛。“孩子，”他回答。“怀孕，全部……”

“你怎么知道？”金发青年轻声问，睁大眼睛。Harry研究着他苍白的脸颊，黑色的眼圈，凸显的骨头，痛苦的线条和绝望担忧造成的憔悴，但依然那么美。

“我想要的。”

Draco皱起眉。“什么？”

“你记得你妈妈说的话吗，关于那个咒语？咒语只会在——参与——这活动的其中一方真心希望能够得到一个孩子的时候？”Draco无力地点点头，Harry可以感觉到自己脸红了。“我想要。”他轻声说。

“Harry，”Draco开口。

“不，是我，”Harry强调，然后他的声音和表情软化了。“我记得……压着你，进入你，希望能有办法……”他摇摇头。“你在月光下那么美，你看着我，我记得当时想‘要是我能跟这个男人有个孩子’。”他停下了。Draco咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛，摇着头。“对不起，Draco，我不知道……”

“停，”Draco轻声说。“只要……停下。”

Harry看着他苍白的脸颊，心提到了嗓子眼，等待着。当Draco睁开眼睛，他看着Harry，眼里没有Harry以为会有的责怪。事实上，他看起来就像有种几乎勉强的……高兴。他皱起眉。

“是最后那个晚上，在威尼斯，是吗？”Draco轻声问，“我们在贡多拉上的时候？”

“你怎么知道？”

Draco嘴唇微扬，露出温柔的微笑。“因为我也是一样，”他低语，Harry目瞪口呆地看着他。

“什么？”Harry屏息说。

“我那时抬头看着你的脸，焰火在你脑后炸开，你的眼睛那么绿，你看着我就像我是全世界最重要的东西，我只能想到‘我希望能和这个男人有个孩子’。”他停下，眼神满足。“不止是你，是我们俩。”他低头看着怀里的奇迹，凌乱的黑发和完美的小眉毛，和尖尖的鼻子和下巴，完美的他们俩的组合。他轻轻笑了。“可怜的孩子一点机会也没有。”

“那不是真的，”Harry温柔的说。Draco抬眼看着他，发现他们间只有几英寸。“他的生命全在他眼前，他有很多机会。这个奇迹正是他带给我们的另一个。”他抬手捧着白皙的脸颊，拇指轻抚丰满的下唇。“第二次机会，”他嘟哝，目光落到Draco唇上。“跟我在一起，和我一起养育他。接受这个机会，求你。”

Draco的目光落到Harry唇上，舌尖舔舔嘴唇。沉默随着每一秒显得更沉默，然后，没有发出声音的，他的嘴唇做出了一个字：“是。”

安心愉快的叹息一声，Harry完成了他们之间的距离，用自己的唇覆上Draco的嘴唇。

这是Harry一生中最动人的经历。他用舌头探索Draco嘴里柔软的温热，而对方回以缓慢的抚慰。他们的头先侧向一方，然后是另一方，直到孩子呀呀叫起来才清醒过来，Harry颤抖着笑着退后。

“对不起，儿子，”他说，轻轻扶好他们刚刚撞歪的奶瓶。他扶着奶瓶看着小男孩再次开始吮吸，Draco的头枕到他肩上。

“那么，我们该给他起个什么名字？”他沉思着说，研究着小小的脸蛋，享受爱人的头枕着他肩膀的甜蜜的重量。

“嗯，”Draco有的犹豫的说。“我想过一些，其实。当我允许自己希望他真的能被生下来的时候。”

“好，”Harry低声回答。“你想到过什么？”

Draco伸手碰碰孩子的手，小手指再次抓住他的食指用力捏紧。“嗯，”Draco有些犹豫的说，“我想过……James，为了你父亲，还有Arthur，为了从你十一岁起就把你当儿子照顾的男人……”

Harry闭上眼睛，必须咽下喉头的硬结才能开口。“James Arthur，”他终于说。“Weasley先生一定会——很高兴……”

“我想过James Ronald，”Draco有点干巴巴地说。“我知道他是你最好的朋友，但是对不起，我真的做不到。”

Harry喉头的结消失了，他大笑起来。“你会高兴这个决定，要是我告诉你Ron觉得你儿子像个花园小地精。”

“什么？！”Draco抬头瞪着Harry，愤怒的睁大眼睛，这只让Harry笑得更厉害。“无知，”他嘟哝，哼了一声头再次枕回Harry肩上，享受着他的笑声。“他是个漂亮的小家伙。”他轻轻摇摇小手，Harry吻吻他的脸。

“是，”他爱昵地同意。“是，他是的。”

他们沉默舒适的靠在一起很久，看着他们的孩子慢慢睡着。当他的小嘴松开，Harry取出奶瓶，用他脖子上的围嘴擦擦他的嘴角。“那么，想过等他开始问自己从哪儿来的时候我们怎么回答他了吗？”Draco想着，小声问道，转头用脸贴着Harry的脖子。Harry嘴角扬起微笑，绿色的眼睛充满笑意。

“我们告诉他真相，”他平静地回答。“我们告诉他他的父亲们，都是强大而有天赋的巫师，非常非常想要他，希望能够拥有他。”

Draco轻轻叹口气，磨蹭着Harry的下颚，脸贴在他衬衫的领子里。“我爱你，Harry，”他低声说。

“我也爱你，”Harry回答，低头看着他儿子平静的睡容，感觉他爱人甜蜜的呼吸挠动他的脖子。他闭上眼，知道自己一生中从未感觉到如此满足。“你们俩。”

Fin


End file.
